fandomofprettycurefandomcom-20200214-history
W-twPC!C01
This is the first episode Watashi-tachi wa Pretty Cure! Crystalline and is the beginning of the Friendship Arc. In this episode, Yuna become a pretty cure and experience her first day at Verone Academy. Synposis ''Misumi Yuna just moved to his father and aunt hometown. She transfers to Verone Academy and immediately enters the Lacrosse Team, but the team's members are demotivated. Furthermore, on her way home, she is attacked by a strange guy and encounters a dragon fairy.'' Story : ''Transcript '' At the beginning of the episode, we see Misumi Yuna, who move to her father's native town. She makes her introduction, saying that she is a normal girl that is passionate of lacrosse sport and would like to be precure, all because of her aunt. Then, she explains that the school she will attend is where her aunt went to and is famous for her lacrosse team. She is impatient but as soon as she enters the team, she only sees lazy members and an harsh captain who says that she doesn't need to come as they don't do any serious training. After school, she has to take the train to return to home. However, she is suddenly attacked by a strange guy who name himself Abros. At the same time, a little dragon-like fairy appears of nowhere and speaks of something that Yuna doesn't understand, and gives her a Crystal Bottle. Even if not explained to her, she feels at this moment that she will become a Pretty Cure. Then, she transforms into Cure Blaze. However, even if her physical strenght and agility are multiplied, she is no good at sports and is quickly defeated. Another cure appears and defeat Abros in a few moment. Blaze admire her, and the other cure, Stream (Miuna in civilian) looks at her with indifferent look. They return to their civilian form. After that, Nagisa, Yuna's aunt, comes to her saying that she wanted to see her as she didn't see her over several months. Coincidentally, Miuna's mother, Honoka, comes to her saying that she texted her that she will come to drive her to home. Nagisa and Honoka look at each other, with surprised look and are obviously trying to escape from this situation. At the end of the episode, we see tomorrow's school day where Yuna found that Miuna was a senpai at her school. Major Events *This is the first episode, and so the beginning of W-twPC!C season. *It introduces two of the main characters, Yuna and Miuna *There is the first appearance of Cure Blaze and Cure Stream, and their first transformation, although we don't see the one of Cure Stream as it happen off-screen. *This is the first appearance of the villain Abros. *This the first appearance of the mascot Flame. Characters Cures *Misumi Yuna / Cure Blaze *Yukishiro Miuna / Cure Stream Mascots *Flame Villains *Abros Support *Misumi Ryouta *Misumi Nana *Misumi Nagisa *Yukishiro Honoka *Kuroyami Sekai *Tsukimaru Reiko *Aikawa Mion Locations *Misumi Yuna's home *Verone Academy *Train Station Weapons/Items *Crystal Bottle Trivia *There is no official attack (with a name) in this episode, only bare hand combat. This would likely be the only episode in the season to not have named attack. *In this very first transformation of Yuna into Cure Blaze, the Crystal Bottle fills itself of glowing water before Yuna's transformation sentence, "Pretty Cure! Concentration!". Category:Episodes Category:Watashi-tachi wa Pretty Cure! Crystalline Category:User:RenaAozora